Get Started Guide!
So, you're new here and have absolutely no idea what to do? I've got your back. Sign Up/Log In Keep in mind, your username does not need to be the name of your character, and is even discouraged. Sign Up To do that, go to the top right, and click where it says register. Then fill out the form, and go through the process. Log In If you have an account on another wiki, you could use it for this one. After all, all accounts are universal for a wiki, right? Getting Auditions You will need a rough description of the character you are auditioning for. The available characters are: *Tori Vega *Trina Vega *Jade West *Cat Valentine *Beck Oliver *Robbie Shapiro *Andre Harris *Sinjin Van Cleef *Erwin Sikowitz The maximum number of auditionees are 5 (for each character). Make Your Own Character Even better, you can make your own character! To make your own character, fill this form: Name Image (check the "Getting an image" part of this Guide to know more) Gender Age Height Address Occupation(s) Family Relationships Friends Enemies Interests Talent Weaknesses Education Portrayer (Put your username and the link to your User Page!) After filling the form, send it to this page, and wait for someone to approve your character. After that, you can go make your character page (see below). Character Page For the Article title, put in the name of your character. Make sure you spell it correctly, as if you mess up, you will need an admin to fix it for you! Now, once you've made it to your page, there should be a button above the editing space labeled "Character Page". Click that and then fill in all the fields. Also click on both of the puzzle pieces, click edit, and fill in the information. If you're having problems with them, you can go to the upper right of the page and click the button labled "Source". In source mode you will see everything a little differently. This works for every user. For the auditionees for the cast members, along with the ones making their own character, you must provide your own character page, in your character's POV. Adding the Info Now you need to add the info for your character. Below the stuff I had you copy in, put in your characters information. A good rule of thumb is to break it up into sections: one for your appearance, one for your history, one for your personality, and one for your stuff. The easiest way to make one of these sections is to use a title format. So what you do is type what you want the title to be, for our example, lets say "Appearance". Then highlight the text (double click the word) and look towards the top of the screen, on the left. You should see a box, that says normal. Click that. A menu should appear. Click "Heading 2". Done! Now fill out the relevant information for that section below the heading, and repeat when you get to your next section. You are now almost done with your character page. Just one last step! Getting an Image In the above template, you may have noticed one bit called "image", to which you no doubt thought, "but I don't have an image!" Well never fear, friend, because I have a way to help. Go to tektek to design an avatar to use with your character. When you have filled out the avatar the way you want, click save avatar. Then right click on the image after it saves, and click "Save Image As" (or similar) and save it. Make sure to name it something simple you can remember. Then, come back to the wiki, and on the right, where it says "Upload Image" and chose the image you just saved. Look at the name, and make sure you remember it. Now go back to the image bit of the form up above, and put in that exact name, including the .png, .jpg, or whatever. Now click Publish, at the bottom. You're done!You can also find good pictures on deviantart. Just make sure that no one else is using that picture before you put it on your character's page. Getting a Word Bubble Word Bubbles are little speech bubbles the people use when they want to indicate that their character is saying something, as opposed to them. This works for ''all ''characters. You must make a template (I hope you know how to make one!). Put it on "Source" mode. It must say this: } |text = }}} Save the page, and use as indicated. To add the time and message in place of the and }, you would write it like this: Start Roleplaying! Now comes the fun part, the Roleplaying (RPing)! Now, this is a less traditional RP setup than other places, and most RP takes place character-to-character, on the characters' pages, like you made. This is where the IMs come into play, as well. When you first get your page set-up, you will soon get IMs from people telling you Welcome, at the bottom of your character page, in the comments. Pick one of these people that you think you might want to reply to, and click on the name in the IM. Then go to the bottom of their page, to the comments, and put in an IM introducing yourself. You've just started your first roleplay! Have fun, and if you have any questions, join the chat by clicking on the link on the right. Just be aware that the chat is OOC, or out of character. That means that you don't RP your character in the chat. In chat, you're just a normal human being sitting behind a computer.